paradoxicalechoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicle
Background A newer vehicle (as of 3 BBY) to Motorized Armor, the Light Tactical Reconnaissance Vehicle (LTR) is a multi functional armored car (military), primarily used in reconnaissance & Provost Guard (Military Police) work, as well as firefighting with Military Firefighters and emergency medical services as an military ambulance. It is slated to supplement the XP-291 Skimmer on a 50/50 split as a general usage transport & VIP transport by 5 ABY and completely replace the All Terrain Recon Transport by 10 ABY. In practice, a crew of 5 on a LTR should have enough fuel, food & water, ammunition, and survival gear to be out on reconnaissance for up to 1 week (7 days). The vehicle is designed around giving a handful of highly trained special forces soldiers the independence, resources, and utility to complete missions outside of support elements where applicable. History Initially designed by Fair & Group Military Contracting to pair with the Smithson Heavy Reconnaissance Fighting Vehicle as part of the Strategic Combat Systems Brigade (SCB), the LTR quickly became popular with other special forces under Royal Command due to its versatility. This popular sentiment quickly spread throughout the King's Army. As a result, High Military Command quickly authorized the production and purchase of various other models from the original Mark-1 SF (Special Forces) and into the Mark 1-MP (Military Police; Provost Guard), Mark I-GT (General Transport), and Mark I-Recon (Reconnaissance). Features Beyond its respectable speed (70 mph) & off-road capabilities, durasteel armor, and Heavy Single Anti-Materiel/Anti-Personnel .50 Caliber Cannon (which can be traded out with a twin grenade launcher, anti-materiel missile launcher, or a water cannon for the firefighting model), the LTR is built around crew survivability in severe weather & battlefield functionality. These capabilities include (stock in all models): Back Bed & Cargo * "Hard" retractable all-weather protection canopy (rated against small arms weapons) over back bed of LTR to protect soldiers from the elements (automatically deploys from edges of bottom of back bed & latches onto and over back roll bars; covers back half of weapon as well) * Side cargo boxes along back bed * Storage under bed of vehicle (in compartments accessed on bed floor, typically weapons) * Front guard supply carrier * 1 spare wheel & tire (under back bed, near tail gate) Firefighting Model The back cargo bed has been converted to a water tank, able to carry water or firefighting foam, and includes a pump & pump panel and feeder system, in order to draw water from a fire hydrant or body of water. Military Ambulance Model The back cargo bed has been converted to a fully equipped ambulance with a hard covered roof and two back doors. Engine & Fuel * Highly advanced "clean environment" Deuterium-fueled engine * Semi-Automatic Transmission * Super quiet engine noise * Reduced Infrared signature Front Guard Supply Carrier * 5 extreme weather one person tents (cold & heat; collapsible & folds up into bedroll size) * 5 sleeping pads * 7 days worth of Meal, Ready-to-Eat (2 meals per day, per soldier) * 7 days worth of rationed clean drinking water Firefighting Model The front guard supply carrier has been replaced with a black booster hose connected to the back bump, as well as a winch. Military Ambulance Model Same as standard Front Guard Supply Carrier. Personnel Equipment (Personnel; stored in floor board storage) * Extra Ammunition ** General extra ammunition for all weapons * Weapons; (extra stored weaponry in LTR) * 1 Hudson-Xavier Mark 3 Sniper Rifle (30 rounds) * 2 QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifles (30 rounds each) ** The QF-Model 1 Infantry Rifles may be substituted out for various other small arms weapons as needed Firefighting Model None. Replaced with tank. Military Ambulance Model None. Replaced with ambulance model. Personnel Equipment (Vehicle; stored in side cargo boxes along back bed of LTR) Emergency; * 1 Emergency Bag (stored & carried as single large black backpack): ** 1 Standard Issue Army-Navy Revolver (36 rounds, including six in chamber) ** 1 long-range emergency comlink (solar powered, one back-up battery) ** 1 long-range emergency locator beacon ** 1 flare gun (10 rounds) ** 2 first-aid kits ** 1 survival knife ** 1 multi-tool ** 1 emergency weather tent (cold / heat) & 1 bedroll ** 1 hand-held water purification pump ** 6 clean drinking water bottles ** 6 Meal, Ready-to-Eats Tools; * 1 toolbox * 1 wheel jack Firefighting Model "Tools" remain the same; all other equipment has been replaced with 1 first-aid kit, wildfire equipment & tools, Wildland PPE, and MRE's. Standard Military Firefighter (see picture) bunker gear is in the cab. Military Ambulance Model "Tools" remain the same; all other equipment has been replaced with 3 spinal boards, 1 first-aid kit, 2 Medical Bags, and 1 fire extinguisher. Lighting * 4 headlamps with advanced front-lighting system * 4 light bar searchlights * 2 retractable pole 360 rotate searchlights (deploy automatically from top of side cargo boxes to sit behind cab on either side) Firefighting Model * 4 light bar searchlights (replaced with red & blue emergency lights for firefighting & military police model) Military Ambulance Model * 4 light bar searchlights (replaced with red & blue emergency lights for firefighting, ambulance, & military police model) Military Police Model * 4 light bar searchlights (replaced with red & blue emergency lights for firefighting, ambulance, & military police model) Seating * 2 cabin seating (pilot & co-pilot) * 2 back bed seating * 1 tail gate fold down seat (facing out rear of vehicle) Firefighting Model * 2 cabin seating (pilot & co-pilot) * 1 turret (standing) in back bed Military Ambulance Model * 2 cabin seating (pilot & co-pilot, both paramedics) Military Police Model * 2 cabin seating (pilot & co-pilot) * 2 "jail" seats in back * 1 tail gate fold down seat (facing out rear of vehicle) Self Defense & Countermeasures * 2 Smoke Grenade Launchers (1 smoke launcher on either side; looks like a flare launcher) * 2 Flare Launchers (1 flare launcher on either side; looks like a smoke launcher) Category:Kingdom of Jod